russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) * PTV News Headlines (2017) * Sentro Balita (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) * Ulat Bayan (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) ** Ulat Bayan Weekend (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) 'News specials' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning show' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * CGTN on PTV Block (2017) * Insider Exclusive Kapihan (2017) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015) * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017)Duterte TV, radio show, newspaper to go nationwide in August|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 7, 2016]Mula sa masa, para sa masa: Duterte to launch own TV show|publisher=Politiko|accessdate=May 17, 2017 * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * Sa Totoo Lang (2017) * The Boardroom (2016) 'Public service' * Bitag Live (2017; simulcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386) * Crime Desk (2017) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * Kilos Pronto (2017; simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 738 kHz) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Intersitials and Segments' * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (2016) * Busting Lies (2017) * Du30 on Duty (2017) * FYI: For Your Information (2012) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) ** Chemistry in Action ** Science Made Easy ** Fun with Math ** Physics in Everyday Life ** CONSTEL English 'Religious' 'Roman Catholic' * Quiapo TV Mass (2008) * Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (2011) * Talitha Kum Healing Mass on TV (2002) Other religions * Key of David (2012) * Oras ng Himala (2007 * Oras ng Katotohanan (2004, 2013) Animation 'Animes' *''Daimos'' (1986-1989, 2017) *''Magic DoReMi'' ( 2017) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2017) * Transformers: Prime (2016) Cartoons * Magic Wonderland (2015) * The Powerpuff Girls (2017) * We Bare Bears (2017) Sports * Auto Review (2001) * Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (2016) * UAAP (1995-1999, 2015) (simulcast over S+A) ** UAAP Season 80 Men's Basketball (2016) Korean drama * Unknown Woman (September 4, 2017) Game shows * PCSO Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno, Radyo Inqurier 990, 104.7 Brigada News FM and 97.9 Home Radio) *''The Weakest Link'' (2017) 'Infotainment' * Alagang Magaling (2015) * ASEAN Spotlight TV (2016) * Biyaheng Bukid (2017) * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * Business and Beyond (2017) * DOSTv: Science for the People (2017) * ITravel Pinas (2017) DOT’s ‘iTravel PINAS’ cheaper than most travel shows|publisher=Philippine Canadian Inquirer|agency=Philippine News Agency|date=April 4, 2017|accessdate=April 5, 2017 * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) * Lumad TV (2017) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) * Negoshow (April 22, 2017) * Out of Town (2000-2008, 2017) * Payo Alternatibo (2016) * Sagisag Kultura sa PTV (2017) * Salaam TV (2017) * Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity (2016) Variety show * Paco Park Presents (1991) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012) * Primetime Cinema (2012) Infomercials * TV Shop Philippines (2015) Regional programming Newscasts *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV-4 Ylocos (Vigan)) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV-11 Davao) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV-8 Agusan del Sur) Public affairs *''Kalamboan Dala Tanan'' (PTV-11 Davao) Upcoming programs 'Koreanovelas' * Run, Jang-mi (2017) * Jumong (2017) * 90 Days of Love (2017) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network